The Worst Day Ever
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: SpongeBob goes to spend a day at Patrick's since it's raining, but he goes to Patrick's house only to see he isn't there! Where is Patrick and what could've happened to him? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - Morning Duties

**Okay here's a story I began on the Writers Haven forum before FreeForums was taken over by Tapatalk. It's going to get a bit dark by the second chapter though, so...yeah. I'll leave a link to the original**** on my profile so you guys can see it.**** One thing to note is that I haven't finished it yet, and only got two chapters done. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy!** **This was written using my 3DS when it was easier for me to scroll up and down before the 3DS would say the page was too large and I would have to keep reloading the page**** after Tapatalk took over.**

It was a dark, dreary, rainy day in Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob awoke to the sound of his foghorn alarm clock going off. He yawned, got up out of bed, and looked out the window.

"Wow, it sure is rainy out there Gary." SpongeBob said, putting his hands on the sill of the only porthole in his room which was on the wall to the right of his bed - if you were to stand by the head of his bed and face the other end (the foot) of the bed - and his foghorn alarm.

"Meow..." Gary meowed, looking at SpongeBob with just his eyes, his eyes halfway closed.

"Yeah, and I know I can't play outside with Patrick now..." SpongeBob said, "Like you don't like getting wet, well...Patrick and I probably wouldn't enjoy getting wet either." He sighed. "Now what are we gonna do Gary? Patrick and I can't play outside, and I can't take you out for a walk, either!"

"Meow." Gary meowed as he shook his head, meaning he didn't know.

"I know!" SpongeBob finally said, a lightbulb suddenly appearing above his head as he held his index finger in the air, "I'll just go to Pat's house and see if he wants to play with me inside!"

"Meow..." Gary meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Gary." SpongeBob said, "I'll only be next door to Squidward's house which is next door to us." Gary rolled his eyes once again before turning around and crawling off.

"Huh." SpongeBob said to himself, putting a finger to his chin, "Gary must feel lonely while I'm gone, but I'm definitely _not_ going to make that same mistake again like I did last time..." He then shuddered. "Who knew such a cute creature could become a monster?"

"Meow..." Gary meowed as he turned around to face SpongeBob and look at him, Gary being at his bedroom door about to head out of it.

"I know you did Gary, but that's because I left you with him." SpongeBob said to him, "But are you sure you won't be lonely?"

"Meow." Gary meowed plainly before turning back around and starting to head down the stairs.

_That's weird..._ SpongeBob thought, _I thought Gary'd be lonely without me here. Guess he's not so lonely without me after all..._

"I'll get you some breakfast and when I come back in the afternoon I'll feed you lunch, okay boy?"

"Meow..." Gary said, his eyes halfway closed.

"Patrick and I are going to have fun today!" SpongeBob then said, though Gary didn't ask him what he was going to do, "Oh it just makes me wanna _sing_!"

As Gary heard him say this, he put some earmuffs over his eye stalks.

"_I__t's the best day eveeeeerrr_~" SpongeBob sang at the top of his voice, his voice high-pitched almost like an Opera singer's at the end, causing his living room window to crack, but fortunately it didn't break. He then giggled.

Gary just meowed under his breath, rolling his eyes.

As they both went into the kitchen, Gary crawled to his food bowl, eagerly awaiting his food.

"Alright you eager beaver." SpongeBob said as he went to his large cupboard which was full of snail food, "Let's get you some food, because no morning is complete without breakfast!"

"Meow..." Gary meowed with a sigh, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Your food, sir." SpongeBob said, speaking like a butler as he opened the can of snail food and watched as it fell and splattered into Gary's bowl, Gary closing his eyes so the bit of snail food that splattered in other directions wouldn't get in them.

"There you go..." SpongeBob said as Gary opened his eyes back up and sniffed it before taking a bite, "You enjoy now!"

Finally he went off to go to Patrick's house.

"Oh, and you be good." SpongeBob said as he opened his front door, looking back at Gary with a smile before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Gary just kept eating his snail food, not seeming to care about what his owner just said.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Patrick

As SpongeBob walked to Patrick's house, he was whistling the song he sang earlier while he and Gary headed for the kitchen, _Best Day Ever_.

Once he got to Patrick's rock, he stopped and knocked on it.

"Oh, Patrick~!" He called as he knocked on Patrick's rock, "You ready to have the best day ever!?" He expected an answer as he stood there, a smile on his face, as he waited for Patrick to reply.

After one minute of no reply, he began to feel worried about his best friend.

_I-I hope he's not...dead..._ SpongeBob thought to himself as he knocked again, _Oh don't think that way, SpongeBob! He's your best friend for crying out loud! Why would you think such a thing?_ He then gulped.

"P-Patrick?" He asked, reaching his hand over to Patrick's rock again as he balled it into a fist so he could knock on it.

Before he could knock, however, the rock seemingly opened up on its own, revealing no one to be inside.

_P-Patrick...?_ SpongeBob thought, stepping into Patrick's home and beginning to feel more worried than before, _Did something happen? Because I don't see any sign of, well...broken furniture like the lamp next to Patrick's chair or a broken TV._

He looked around before entering other doorways that led to other rooms, starting with Patrick's bedroom.

When he checked the room, he didn't see Patrick sleeping in his bed.

_Of course, if Patrick were sleeping during the day he would be attached to his rock as it opened! ...But he wasn't, so..._ He then checked other places, like the bathroom, kitchen, etc.

Still nothing...

"Where are you Patrick!?" SpongeBob shouted, getting down on his knees and pulling the two top corners of his head down a bit.

"Okay SpongeBob, think!" He told himself, putting his index finger up to his chin and tapping it, "If Patrick isn't here...where could he be?" He then snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea.

"Aha!" He said as he snapped his fingers, "Patrick's at the Krusty Krab!" He then facepalmed as he realized the Krusty Krab was closed on Sundays, meaning he didn't have work.

_Oh..._ He then thought, _The Krusty Krab is closed on Sundays... But where else could he be?_

He then decided to go and walk around town, hoping to find Patrick somewhere.

**Several minutes later...**

After walking into town, SpongeBob looked around as he walked, being sure to look in store windows and peek in alleyways.

_Oh Patrick, I hope I find you soon..._ SpongeBob thought, looking down at the sidewalk, _But where could you have gone_

He then heard some whimpering that sounded like it came from one of the alleyways. He peeked into the alleyway he was coming up to and looked, seeing Patrick. He was tied up with a rope and at first glance, SpongeBob could tell he was scared by the look in his eyes.

"P-Patrick?" SpongeBob asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

_Oh no, what is SpongeBob doing here?_ Patrick thought, starting to wriggle a bit, _If I could just speak to him I would, but...I have this thing over my mouth!_

SpongeBob saw Patrick wriggling around and decided to try to remove the cloth someone had used as a gag.

"Don't worry, buddy." SpongeBob said, now standing behind Patrick and trying to remove the cloth.

_I feel warmth..._ Patrick thought, looking down at the rope on his body, _It...kinda stings, as if I'm...hurt. But if I could speak...I would tell him he shouldn't be here._

"Who did this to you, anyway?" SpongeBob asked him, "Because whoever did this, I would like to teach 'em a lesson."

"Bring the tubby starfish over." SpongeBob heard a voice say, seeing two shadows heading towards the alley, the voice sounding like it belonged to someone tough, or at least someone who was trying to sound tough.

_Hurry, SpongeBob._ Patrick thought, beginning to sweat nervously, _I-I really don't want you to get caught, too..._

"Uh, I-I guess those are your...captors, huh?" SpongeBob asked him in a whisper voice. Patrick nodded.

_Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures..._ SpongeBob thought, bringing out a small switchblade from his pocket, _Good thing I keep one of these things with me._

"Patrick, hold still..." SpongeBob warned, "I don't want any mistakes happening as I cut you free."

_Hurry, SpongeBob!!_ Patrick thought, beginning to sweat even more from nervousness, _This place is a really horrible place, and those guys... Those guys are pretty strong. And I thought I was strong!_

SpongeBob held the switchblade close to the cloth, but due to hearing the voices coming closer, he quickly withdrew the blade from the switchblade and put it back into his pocket.

Patrick felt surprised when he felt a hard tug that began to drag him along the ground.

Not being very smart, Patrick started whimpering and shaking from fear, thinking that whoever was tugging him with them was one of the guys who had tied him up and put the cloth around his mouth. However, the tugging was too slow to be one of the guys who kidnapped him.


End file.
